


Across the Ages

by Hencemyname



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hencemyname/pseuds/Hencemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cloud Atlas-style fan trailer in which John Watson and Sherlock Holmes meet repeatedly throughout time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> A fan trailer I worked on a few weeks ago. Quality's a little rough; sorry ahead of time.

And in the off chance the embed is acting up, here's a link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V29b8wtusMI&feature=c4-overview&list=UUMQ_xdkNqK1KFBxWgW3eJQA


End file.
